


Assistance

by angel1876



Series: Science With Gaster [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1876/pseuds/angel1876
Summary: You find yourself caught with a slight...problem. Your scientist friend helps you out with that.In other words, Gaster helps the reader sexually when they can't get off themself.





	Assistance

Your knees started to hurt from digging into the cold stone floor for too long. Though you tried shifting your weight, spreading your legs a little further to try and balance out the pressure, the joints still protested against you. Despite this, you didn't want to move, not just yet. You just needed another minute...

You knelt beside the bed in your room, your upper body slouched over the side, face pressed into the covers. One hand curled tight in the sheets, the other shoved into your pants. Your middle finger was stuck in a loop of constant circling, with the occasional pause to dip down lower to collect more moisture, keeping your clit slick as you worked. Not that it seemed to be doing much good. 

What started out as a search for quick relief stretched onward to an hour long venture, and you were more than a little tired of it by this point. Heart pounding in your ears, your breath heavy as you lingered close to climax...but not close enough to go over. Teeth clenching, you shifted, fighting against your aching knees, not wanting to stop for fear of loosing the progress you'd made. 

Every muscle in your hips and belly strained, tension singing throughout your body, and yet, finger digging in with enough pressure that it was just shy of painful, that tension wouldn't break.

This was not the first time you'd had this problem. Back home, it was easy enough to fix. A quick trip to the bathroom and a bit of fun with the showerhead, the water from that one specific setting able to do more for you than what your hands could do alone. 

You groaned, eyes opening to glare at the wall. Obviously, this wasn't working. With a huff, you crawled back up onto the bed to lay down, legs apart, reaching into yourself to rub against that bundle of nerves just inside of you. 

The showerhead was far, far away, and the one you'd been provided with didn't come off of the wall, nor did it have a singular stream setting to focus its pressure. You were left to your own devices, and thus far you weren't having a good time. You turned your attention back to your clit, pressing into the same spot, but not getting any further than you'd had thus far.

It was then, of course, there was a knock on your door.

You jumped, startled away from your task. With a frustrated noise in the back of your throat, you scrambled up, half stumbling as you retreated into the bathroom to wash your hands. As quick as you could, you dried them on a towel, and made your way over to greet your visitor. 

It was exactly the man you'd been expecting. 

Gaster was a tall figure, dressed in a white lab coat. Thin and bony, as expected of a skeleton. His emotions were communicated by the flames in his sockets, instead of any facial expression. Right now they were bright, dancing fires within his eyes, casting a blue hue on one side of his face, and an orange hue on the other. You smiled at him, trying to return the enthusiasm reflected in that light.

"Hey," you said, making sure that he could see the movement of your mouth. You casually smoothed down your hair. "I thought you were working on your other experiments today?"

A flicker sparked at his eyes, and as he spoke, his voice was bright. "I finished early, so I came to see you. How have you been today, human?"

Well. Your legs were shaky, your insides throbbed and ached, and your clit was being a little bastard. But outside of that, you were more than happy to see your friend. "I've been good. I finished another one of your books earlier, it was great. I called the bad guy by the fifth chapter, though. Heh... how have you been?"

"I'm glad to say I've also been doing well. The various plants I've been working on have made quite a bit of progress. I think I've gotten them set to where they don't need light to grow at all, which will help stretch the Underground's food supply much further than it ever has before."

"Good!"

"Yes. In fact, I was thinking we could...human, are you feeling alright? You look a bit flushed."

He took a step closer, raised his hands, and gently cupped the sides of your face. Palms pressed into your cheeks, fingers curled down to wrap around the underside of your jaw. The bones felt smooth and slightly cool to the touch, backing up his observation. You felt your face redden further, a tremor run down the length of your back. His gaze was intense, observing you, edged with worry.

You wrapped your fingers around each of his wrists, brushing your thumbs over the back of his hands. 

"I'm fine. Really, I just..." You let your eyes drop, though you kept your head angled upward. He couldn't read what you were saying if he couldn't see your mouth. "I was having some personal issues."

"Anything I can help with?" He moved his hands down to your shoulders, lightly kneading them. Reassuring, supportive. 

It brought out a lighthearted chuckle from you, which in turn made his eyes brighten a bit. "I mean...it's not anything important. It'll go away soon, and anyway, I've been caught up for a while, I'm not entirely sure if another person's gonna help or not." The thought was tempting, though. You bit the inside of your cheek, tapping a finger against his wrist. It wasn't uncommon for the two of you to be intimate with one another. His examinations themselves often involved the collection of fluids, and careful mapping of your body, both muscular and skeletal. Not to mention what the two of you sometimes did outside of that room...

Still, there was something nerve wracking about admitting that you were finding difficulty in this. 

"May I ask what the problem is?" he asked.

"Mmm. I'm having an issue...finishing a mating cycle."

"Ah! Does this happen often?"

A breath of relief left you as his first response was interest. Of course it was. You looked up at him, watching the shadows dance about his skull. "Sometimes."

"Did anything happen that you're aware of to cause this?"

"No. It just happens."

"May I have a look?"

Your stomach squirmed in the best of ways, your insides aching for contact all over again. Regardless of whether or not you'd climax or not, it was worth spending the time with him, much more so than trying to do it alone. "Yes. Please do."

"Would you sit down for me?"

You went back to sit on the bed, posture relaxed, knees parted. He followed you, his eyes shifting color, both changing to a matching neon green. Several extra pairs of hands formed, matching his eyes, transparent and glowing and very, very solid. He knelt in front of you while one of the pairs pressed into your shoulders, easing you onto you back. Another pair set to work on removing your shoes, socks, pants, and underwear. Every garment was neatly folded and laid to rest in the corner, except for the underwear, which he picked up to examine with his real hands.

"It seems you're producing less moisture than usual..." As if to confirm this, glowing fingers tugged your outer lips apart, letting him get a good view of your folds without obstacle. You could almost feel his gaze on you, making your heart rate pick up again. The hands at your shoulders lightly massaged the muscles there, while a second pair slipped under your shirt to press into your stomach, just under your ribcage. 

No cold, no heat, just the pressure of ghostly appendages against your skin. 

He put your underwear over with the rest of your clothes before continuing. Two fingers found your opening, and pressed in until they were buried up to the third knuckle. Twisting slowly, going over your walls, the sensation making you flex around him. A low groan came out as he made the hand focus its attention upward, curling inside you, into your sensitive, twitching nerves.

A moment lingering there, then moving upward, further in, easing you open.

"Your cervix is positioned low, and its firmness suggests that you're not anywhere near close to ovulation. It's been a few weeks since your last period, so this fits in with your established cycle. You're not fertile right now."

He brushed fingertips against your clit, and you sucked in a breath of air, hips twitching.

"Despite the lack of moisture, you're quite erect. Is it possible the difficulty stems in the loss in lubrication? If that's the case, it's easy enough to fix. Human? Is this okay?"

You nodded. Yes. Yes, it was okay.

The hands against your skin...changed in texture. Softened. Still sold, but the surface was more like a liquid. It seeped into the cloth over your shoulders and clung to the flesh of your belly. 

He moved those two fingers in and out of you, taking care to stop and rub at that sensitive half inch just inside, the other hand working on a circular pattern around your clit. You could feel the magic he used to make those hands drip off of them, coating you, acting as a substitute for what your body wasn't producing.

You whined, curling your own hands into the sheets under you, your eyes unfocused as you gazed up at the ceiling, taking deep, heavy breaths, and yes, that helped, that helped so much.

Your hips twitching, you made to grind down against him, but the hands at your stomach brushed downward to hold onto your hips, pinning them, keeping you still. 

"Take it slow, human. Too much at once will desensitize you."

From your shoulders up to your hair, fingertips massaging your scalp while he eased an endless pattern of circles into your clit, much more gentle and patient than you'd been yourself. He traced over your face with one hand, a green, transparent fingertip pressed into your mouth, dipping inward when you parted your lips for him. The finger dripped as it moved against your tongue, the traces that came away mingling with you saliva. 

Still kneeling in front of you, Gaster scooted closer, his arms wrapping around one of your legs. Bony fingers resting on the inside of your hip, a comfortable weight as he leaned in. 

The scientist kept up the pace, smooth and easy motions, tugging you toward the edge. You found yourself squirming, little whimpers breaking through the air, teeth inadvertently clamping down on the appendage in your mouth.

You were right there. Just as you had been for such a long time before, you were right there, eyes closed, every muscle tensed up. Right there, so close, hovering. Your breath quickened into shallow, uneven gasps, your knuckles pale white with the force you were using to hold the sheets. Unflinching, Gaster moved no faster, agonizing slow motions inching you along.

Until finally, wonderfully, the pressure broke. The spasms rolled over you, made you buckle, made you curl in on yourself and cry out. He kept tracing circles into you as your climax shot through every inch of your body, letting it linger.

Mouth parting, you lay back on the bed, going limp all at once. The moment it was over, the hands disappeared, and Gaster crawled up onto the bed with you, enfolding you in his arms. A tight, protective hug, his face nestled into the top of your head. You rolled over onto your side to hold him back.

You murmured a _'thank you'_ that he couldn't see in this position. Blissful relief, made all the more so by the sheer length of time this all took.

"So..." he said after a moment, pulling back to look at you. "Now that that's fixed, would you be interested in sharing dinner with me?"

You laughed, watching how his eyes sparked in delight.

"Yes," you answered. "I'd love to."


End file.
